1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle electrical connector, and in particular to a USB (Universal Series Bus) connector having an integral power connector for supplying power to the USB connector to drive electronic devices connected thereto.
2. The Prior Art
A USB connector is capable of handling input/output signals of different types. Examples of USB connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,156 and 5,326,281. The conventional USB connector is a low frequency data transmission connector requiring only a small power supply. If a large amount of power is required by a device connected to the USB connector, the connector often can not effectively drive the device. Thus, the device is usually powered by a separate power supply, which complicates the overall structure.
It is thus desirable to have an electrical connector structure that incorporates a power connector for receiving the necessary power to drive a device connected thereto.